Dabble in Drabbles: 100 Days
by zara2148
Summary: Goal: Write a drabble a day for 100 days on anything having to do with Kingdom Hearts. Friendship, humor, romance, drama, angst... a mixed bag of anything... odds and ends of everything... all will be fair game. Read and Review please! No need to be shy!
1. Free

**WARNING: Minor spoilers for 358/2 Days. Might only make sense if you've played it.**

* * *

**Free**

A popsicle stick with the word "WINNER" on it. Good for one free ice cream.

It's all that remains now.

_Roxas…_

Picking it up, Axel tucks it in one of his cloak's inner pockets.

The best things in life are free.

But that doesn't mean they'll be there forever.

* * *

**For all you akuroku shippers out there: imagine, if you will, that the pocket he tucks the stick into is one right above his nonexistent heart…**

**One down. 99 to go.**


	2. Changes

**Changes**

_"Sora, don't ever change." ~Kairi_

* * *

_"I'm not the one who changed. You did." ~Axel_

* * *

"You're scared of things changing, aren't you?"

Axel didn't answer. This girl would have been seriously unnerving him if he had a heart.

"It's alright," Kairi said with a smile. "I am too."

He was pretty sure she was somehow managing to do that anyway.


	3. Little Things

**Little Things**

Sora yawned as he, Donald and Goofy exited the mansion they had mysteriously woken up in. _If Kairi ever finds out that I fell asleep inside a giant egg, I'll never hear the end of it._

Looking around at their surroundings, Goofy said, "Gawrsh, fellows, I don't recognize this place at all."

"Me neither," Donald quacked in agreement.

Sora grinned. "I guess this means we get to go exploring."

Walking away, Sora didn't know why he glanced back at the window, a white curtain fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

"You know, I think I've been to this town."

Donald turned to look at him. "What's it called?"

"Hmm…"

It's right on the tip of his tongue. He knows it, he knows it, he knows it…

"Guess I must have imagined it."

* * *

What a skateboard was doing in the Underworld of all places, Sora didn't know.

Since it was currently coming in handy though, he decided not to question it.

He also tried not to question where the sudden mastery of skateboarding came from; back on the islands, he had never riden one.

* * *

A mechanical voice droned, "The data is corrupt."

"Stupid computer!" In his frustration, Sora whacked it multiple times with his keyblade.

Computers had been a rarity on his island, and he hadn't been one of the few who owned one.

So he couldn't explain why wrecking Ansem's computer brought on the strangest sense of déjà vu.

* * *

"That's Hayner, Pence, Olette, and… uh-"

"Roxas."

Donald glanced at him. "You know him?"

"No. The name just popped into my head. This is Roxas."

_Funny…_ Sora thought as he looks at the photo. _He kind of looks like me_.

* * *

Putting away the photo, Goofy said, "C'mon, let's go find this mansion!"

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed in agreement, before smiling playfully. "Race you there!"

And he took off like a shot.

Donald called after him, "Wait! Do you even remember how to get there?"

"Of course, it's this way."

Odd. He hadn't known that a moment ago.

* * *

"Roxas," he breathed. "I wish I could meet him."

Riku simply pointed to Sora's chest, at the spot where his heart was.

Confused, it took a moment for Sora to catch his meaning.

And all the little things finally began to add up.


	4. Thank Namine

**Thank Namine**

Kairi sat down next to Sora on the beach. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Sora blushed. "Uh well, you see, it isn't really YOU that I need to talk to." He shuffled his foot in the sand. "It's Namine."

Kairi breathed a soft "Oh."

"Yeah," Sora murmured, still blushing.

"Well, go ahead." She smiled sweetly. "We're listening."

Sora exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Alright, here goes nothing."

"Namine, I want to say I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. I probably should have said this back in the World That Never Was. But between fighting Xemnas, trying to escape, and fighting Xemnas _again_, I didn't get much of a chance to… but that's beside the point."

"What I'm trying to say is…" Sora took a deep breath before continuing. "Namine, thank you. For everything."

Voice changing slightly, Sora added, "From the both of us."


	5. Letter

**Slightly crackish. I did say that anything goes...**

**

* * *

****Letter**

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi ran up to where they were standing.

"What's up?"

"Look." She held out a letter in a bottle, containing a very familiar seal.

"From the King?" Grabbing it from her, he ripped the letter out of the bottle and unrolled it.

Riku and Kairi leaned over his shoulder to read it.

_Send 10 copies of this letter to 10 people…_

Riku looked up angrily. "He sent us a _chain letter_?!"

* * *

**5 down. 95 to go.**


	6. Architecture

**More crack. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**

* * *

****Architecture**

Xion was trying and failing to stifle a chuckle as Roxas pulled himself up off the floor in front of his throne.

_Stupid Xemnas and his lack of taste in architecture._

Xion was still laughing when Roxas fixed her with a glare.

"Oh, like you wouldn't fall off these ricidulously high chairs."

* * *

**Did you know that scientists have proven that reviewing reduces your risk of cancer? It's true!**

**6 down, 94 to go.**


	7. Blank

**Blank**

Pristine white lined the walls of her new room in the mansion, strongly reminding Namine of Castle Oblivion.

Once she would have them depressing. Empty walls enclosing her, reflecting what she felt inside.

_Namine thumbtacked her first picture on the wall. A picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy._

Now she looks at them as a blank canvas, waiting to be filled with color.


	8. Resolve

**Warning: Major spoilers for 358/2 Days!**

* * *

**Resolve**

"Namine's upstairs. I'll take you to her."

"Wait!"

Riku turned to look at Xion. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Before you do, could I… see Sora? Just for a minute?"

Silence. Riku's expression was carefully neutral, his blindfold concealing any emotions his eyes might have given away.

Xion bit her lip. "Look just forget-"

"Sure."

"-it. Wait, really?"

Riku shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" Trying not to think about what DiZ would do if he ever found out, he led her up the stairs to the secret lab.

Xion soon found herself in a blindingly white room. Once her eyes had adjusted, she noticed the giant egg in the middle of the room.

Peering inside, she could make out the figure of a boy sleeping. "…is that Sora?"

A nod.

"…he's shorter than I expected."

He actually laughed at that. Xion gave a little chuckle of her own.

She stepped away from the egg, a small smile on her face. "Sora's very important to you, isn't he?"

"He's important to a lot of people," Riku said simply, sobering up. "But to me, he'll always be my best friend."

And even if they had never met, Sora was someone important to Roxas as well. With that realization, Xion strengthened her resolve.

"Riku, I'm ready."


	9. Paopu

**Paopu**

Kairi held out the paopu fruit. "Ready?"

Sora nodded. "Ready."

Together, they leaned in and took a bite.

And together, they almost immediately spat it out.

"Bleh!" Sora cried as he frantically scrubbed his tongue. "That was the foulest thing I've ever tasted!"


	10. Remember

**This one's… kind of…**

**Weird.**

* * *

**Remember**

When Lea died, there was no one left to mourn him.

No one to miss him.

No one who'd remember him.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

**…yeah. And just to weird you out even more, here's a song I ripped off wrote.**

**91 Kingdom Heart drabbles to write**

**91 Kingdom Heart drabbles**

**Write one down, post it around**

**90 Kingdom Heart drabbles to write!**


	11. BONUS: Broken Light

**Broken Light**

"Gawrsh, Riku. Don't ya think it was kinda harsh to leave Sora behind like that?"

A serene smile. "Why? Sora's a big boy now, he can take care of himself."

"Still seems like something mean to do to a friend," Donald mumbled audiably.

"Hmph, some friend. Doesn't even care about me or Kair-"

"That's not true, Riku," Goofy interjected. "Sora's been worrying about you and Kairi a whole lots!"

"He _crash-landed _us on a jungle planet just to look for you," Donald added, still somewhat miffed about that.

Goofy nodded. "A-yep. No matter what, Sora's always thinking about his friends. And that includes you two!"

Riku stopped walking, his eyes staring into the distance yet seeing nothing.

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other. Had they managed to get through to him?

Shoulders quivering, a dark chuckle escaped Riku's lips. Rising in intensity, the chuckle escalated – or perhaps descended – into demented laughter.

The other two present shivered and blamed it on the cold air.

It had been warm just a few moments ago.

Regaining control of himself, Riku raised his head to look at them, eyes empty and a broken smile shining.

"Liars."

* * *

**Am I the only one who thinks Riku sounds like a jilted lover? Cuz that's definitely not what I intended.**

**I didn't intend for this to be so CREEPY either, though I can't say I mind the result. **


	12. Computer Jokes

**I'm so sorry guys, I completely spaced yesterday and forget I already uploaded one drabble, so I uploaded two instead. I'm making the second one a bonus drabble. Again, I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Computer Jokes

Sora walked up to Ansem's computer. "Hey, Tron. Sorry to hear that you got sick."

Tron's voice carefully eunicated, "What do you mean, Sora? Computers are incapable of harboring disease."

"Oh, it's just that I heard you caught a virus."

Sora let the punchline sink in. When he didn't get a reaction, he added, "Get it? Virus?... it's a joke, Tron," he finished with a sigh.

"Oh." Tron's laughter beeped throughout the room.

Leon groaned. "And I thought my jokes were bad."

**

* * *

**

If anyone spots the Kyou Kara Maou in-joke, I'll give you a cookie in the shape of a Keyblade.


	13. Dog Person

**Dog Person**

Sora tickled one of the puppies he was holding. "Who's a good puppy? Yes you are, yes you are."

Donald sputtered. "Hey! Dogs aren't allowed on the ship!"

Noticing the slightly hurt look on Goofy's face and the pleading gaze of Sora's eyes though, Donald made a hasty amendment.

"Alright, fine. They can come aboard. But they had better be potty-trained!"

Sora grinned. "Great! Only 96 more of these left to find."

"...wait, what?"


	14. Self Discovery

**Self-Discovery**

Sora glanced at the book Kairi had handed him. "Kairi, what is this?"

"Take a look at the inside cover, Sora."

Opening it up, Sora saw that a name was written in his handwriting.

"Roxas," he breathed.

"Yes. Riku and I found it in the World That Never Was. It's his diary, Sora."

"Kairi, do you mind if I hold onto this for a little while?"

"Of course not, Sora. You're the rightful owner of it anyway."

"Thanks," he said, turning to the first page.

Kairi smiled. "No problem. Have fun on your journey of self discovery."

* * *

Reading over the handwriting that was his and yet not filled Sora with an odd sense of subduedness.

Eventually, he spoke. "Roxas, I know who the other nobodies are. But who's this girl you keep mentioning?"

Somewhere from deep inside him a voice answered.

_To be honest Sora, I don't know._

* * *

"Sora, there you are!"

Sora glanced over his shoulder as Riku strode up to him. "What is it?"

Riku shoved something into his hand. "Here, it's yours."

Sora examined the object in his hand then glanced at Riku. "A seashell?"

He nodded. "It was the only thing Roxas had on him when I captured him. I figured it must have been important to him, though I have no idea why."

Sora wasn't listening, too absorbed in the seashell tugging at his thoughts and demanding his attention.

He didn't even notice when Riku left.

Or when the rising tide started lapping at his feet.

As the setting sun went unnoticed by him, a name fell off his lips. A name he had read but never known.

"Xion."


	15. Self Depreciation

****

As of last chapter, this is my longest fanfic yet. Woo-hoo!

**

* * *

**

Self Depreciation

"Riku," the blonde calls softly.

"It's Ansem."

"No," she states with a gentle firmness, empathically shaking her head _(and he knows Nobodies can't be empathic, but if she wants to pretend then so will he)_. "No matter what form you take or what you call yourself, you're still Riku."

_(but Riku was the one who betrayed his friends, so does he want to be him?)_

His smile is self-mocking _(if he has one left to mock)_. "Why does that not comfort me?"

_(and he can't see the difference between them anymore)_

_(but maybe there was never one to begin with)_

**

* * *

**

Note to self: Write a Riku drabble that isn't disturbing.


	16. Too Much Heart

**As promised, a not-disturbing Riku drabble.**

**

* * *

**

Too Much Heart

"Sora's waking up. We must get out of here quickly." DiZ's voice, though calm as always, has an underlying current of urgency.

"Right."

"You know what you must do."

"Yes."

* * *

"You let them go." A statement, not a question.

"I did."

"You couldn't do it." An ironic smile. "Did you not have the heart?"

"No," he responds. "I had too much of one."


	17. Stalking

**Based on a conversation a friend and I once had. Crack ahoy!**

**

* * *

**

Stalking

"Thanks for the save, Your Majesty." Sora brushed some dirt off his outfit.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing. I just happened to be there when you needed me."

"You seem to 'just happen to be there' when we need you a lot. Why is that?"

Mickey shuffled his feet. "Well, you see, I've kind of been following you guys."

"You've been following us around from world to world this entire time _and we didn't even know about it?_" Sora's now chalk white face was clashing horribly with his outfit. "Isn't that called _stalking?"_

"Now wait fellows, I was only doing what Riku asked me to do-"

"RIKU TOLD YOU TO STALK ME?!" Sora had apparently just hit puberty; his shrill voice put Chip and Dales' to shame.

"…that came out wrong, didn't it?"


	18. No Bounds

**Yet another Riku drabble. I will get his character right.**

**

* * *

**

No Bounds

"It would seem that you're fighting a losing battle."

Riku flashes that cocky smile of his. "Everybody fights losing battles. That's how the winner is determined."

"Hmph, true." DiZ tosses him the item he was carrying. "But I believe you could use this nonetheless."

Riku raises an eyebrow. "A piece of cloth?"

"It is no ordinary cloth. Wear it over your eyes, and your inner darkness will be safely contained." DiZ turns on his heel, walking away.

"Is that why you wear those bandages? To restrain your darkness?"

DiZ pauses mid-step, and Riku wonders if he's crossed a line.

A single eye gazes into his somberly. "I'm afraid that my darkness shall know no bounds."

**

* * *

**

I think this actually turned out to be more of a DiZ drabble. Darn it DiZ, quit hijacking the plot!


	19. Carrying Cargo

**I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner. I was feeling really miserable the past couple of days, and weekends are already iffy update-wise.**

**

* * *

**

Carrying Cargo

"Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon bent over Sora. "Help me carry him back, will you?"

"Wait, I have an idea. How about you carry the kid and I carry-" Yuffie grabbed the Keyblade, "-his weird sword!" Grinning mischievously, she struck a pose.

In a flash of light the Keyblade vanished, reappearing in the kid's hand. Unconsciously, Sora's grip on it tightened.

"Well." Leon was unable to keep a small smile off his face. "I guess that settles that."

Yuffie glared at the Keyblade as she hoisted Sora by the shoulders, Leon holding onto his legs. _You win this round._

The doors of the Second District had just closed behind them when a Heartless appeared.

Releasing the kid, Leon whipped out his Gunblade and charged.

The Heartless dodged his blade, leaping in the direction of Yuffie and Sora.

Yuffie cursed softly as she hastily dropped the kid, tossing her knives at the Heartless. Hitting their target, the Heartless dissipated as the knives clattered to the ground.

Sora gave a moan as his head also hit the pavement, but showed no signs of stirring otherwise.

"You need to be more careful with him, Yuffie."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to end up Heartless chow." She glanced at Sora. "It must have been attracted by the Keyblade."

"No," Leon corrected her as he kneeled next to Sora. "It's the heart of the one who wields the Keyblade it was after." He gently loosened Sora's hold on the Keyblade, taking the offending object away from him.

The keyblade gleamed threatenly, but stayed in Leon's grip nonetheless.

Yuffie pouted. "Now that's not fair."


	20. Forgotten Friendship

**Forgotten Friendship**

"You've forgotten him, haven't you?" Her tone is apologetic, yet there's a plea hidden within.

A plea for what? Forgiveness? Confirmation? Or perhaps… denial?

Riku nods. "Yes."

Namine wipes a tear from her eye, careful not to let it drop on the picture below.

_Swords clash in one of their practice duels. Even though he's losing, there's a smile on Sora's face. _

"I'm sorry."


	21. The Right Key

**The Right Key**

_When one door opens, another one closes_

_Gently swishing shut as we exit each other's lives_

"We have to go."

"So soon?"

Sora nods sadly.

_But the door can be reopened_

_Old friends can be revisited_

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon!"

_All it takes is the right key._


	22. fALLING iNTO dARKNESS

**It's not incorrect grammer, it's an aesthetic choice.**

**

* * *

**

fALLING iNTO dARKNESS

_-pant- -pant- -pant- -pant-_

don't know why you're chasing them

_-pant- -pant- -pant- -pant-_

but chasing is all you remember

_-pant- -pant- -pant- -pant-_

and you mustn't let them get away

_-pant- -pant- -pant- -pant-_

not again

_-pant- -pant- -pant- -pant-_

you caught up

_-pant- -pant-_

now what

"Confounded Heartless. Get lost!" he raps you on the head

it hurts

why'd he do it

isn't he supposed to be–

supposed to be…?

"Sora? Is that you?"

you freeze _–kai...ri-_

more of you yet ones not like you appear

_-hungry-_

she stands in front "This time I'll protect you."

_-tasty-_

they come closer

_-juicy-_

closer

_-hearts-_

they jump

she whips around and squeezes you tightly

desperate to keep the two of you afloat

"Sora!"

and you grab onto that voice like a life preserver

the only thing preventing you from drowning in darkness

but the darkness claws at her

trying to drag her under

_-no-_

you're not going to let that happen

_No!_

you're engulfed in a flash of light

sucked into it

but it's not like drowning

it's

A breath of fresh air after a storm.

When it clears, the darkness has evaporated.

And you're you again.

You smile at your savior. Your friend.

"Kairi, thank you."


	23. Under Better Circumstances

**Under Better Circumstances**

Your head hurts as you sit up, the sudden rush of memories making your brain ache. It's like waking up from a dream.

Then you see Sora fall and disappear in a flash of light. And you can't help but wonder if you're still dreaming.

Riku appears suddenly, and tells you to run. You don't want to leave, but it's not like you have much of a choice.

So with no better option, you run, noticing that duck-boy and dog-man are tagging along.

After awhile, you, duck-boy and dog-man all stop to take a breather. Dog-man smiles."It's nice to finally meet you Kairi."

Duck-boy nods. "Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

They introduce themselves as Donald and Goofy, and tell you about this thing called a Gummi Ship used to travel to other worlds. That's where you're headed now.

"What will we do then?"

Donald looks down. "I don't know."

They've lost hope. Without Sora, what's the point of anything?

But you're not giving up. Sora and Riku didn't give up. They wouldn't leave you behind.

They've been risking everything for you. What kind of friend would you be if you didn't return the favor?


	24. Drawing

**Drawing**

"Just sit still a little longer, Namine. I'm almost done with this picture."

Namine smiled. "And I'm sure it'll be perfect when it is."

Roxas nodded absentmindedly, focused on drawing. Eventually, he put his charcoal down.

"Ta-dah! It's finished!"

The eyes on her face were mismatched. The nose was off-center. And her hair looked like limp spaghetti.

"It's beautiful, Roxas. Just beautiful."

And she meant every word.


	25. Promise

**Promise**

It all happened so quickly. Saix just seemed to appear out of nowhere (which he probably did).

Kairi tried to struggle, to get away. She had even resorted to biting.

But it was no use.

As Saix pulled her away, she called over her shoulder, "Promise me that you'll look out for him! And make sure nothing happens!"

As she was led into the portal, she could have sworn she heard the redhead answer, "I will."


	26. Memory Witch

**Memory Witch**

I suspect that they know I'm here, they just don't care. I'm nothing – no, less than nothing to them now.

A witch with power over Sora's memories is useless if he refuses to let those memories have power over him.

But that doesn't have to mean I'm completely useless. As I look in Kairi's cell, I realize that there's things only I can do.

"This way. Quick."

And that maybe it's time I did something for myself.

* * *

**Not counting the bonus drabble, this means I'm now up to 25.**

**Wow. When I started, I wasn't even sure I'd get this far. ****Guess you do surprise yourself sometimes. **

***raises a glass that just appeared out of nowhere* And here's to 75 more!**


	27. A Different Organization

**I'd love to say I have no idea where this came from, but when it comes to my twisted thought process this is par for the course.**

**Do I even need to warn you about crack at this point?**

**

* * *

**

A Different Organization

DING-DONG!

"I'm coming!" Opening the door, DiZ was greeted by the sight of a man wearing a black suit and shades. "Hello, can I help-"

"Are you Ansem the Wise, alias Darkness in Zero?"

"Er, yes."

"There have been reports of a young man being overtaken by darkness while under YOUR care."

"It's nothing to be concerned about. Probably just a phase he's going through."

"We have also received confirmation that you're keeping a boy locked up in your basement, along with his duck and dog."

"I have a permit for that."

"Of course. By the way, do you know this boy?" He held out a milk carton with Roxas' picture on it, the word MISSING printed beneath.

"Never seen him before in my life."

"Uh-huh." The mysterious stranger turned on his heel. "We'll be in touch."

Shutting the door, DiZ suppressed a shudder. Organization XIII had nothing on Child Services.


	28. Faith

**I started a poll where readers can request what characters they'd like to see drabbles about. You can find it on my profile*Cough*along with my other fanfics*Cough*.**

**

* * *

**

Faith

"Where can they be? It's been six months!"

Dale watched his brother Chip pace across the floor.

"You think they could have least dropped a line. But noooo, they haven't so much as called!"

Dale nodded. "I know. It's been awhile since we heard from Donald, Goofy, and... uh..." He tilted his head. "Huh. I could've sworn there was one more."

Chip waved his hand dismissively. "You're just thinking of Jiminy."

"No, I think there was someone else. Maybe if we try to remember-"

Chip's head whipped around. "We've got enough to worry about without you making people up!"

Dale wilted under his brother's glare. Seeing this, Chip closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dale. It's just... I don't know what to do."

"You gotta have faith in them Chip. You just gotta have faith."


	29. Replicas

**Just a thought experiment.**

**

* * *

**

Replicas

Wandering in the darkness, Xion spotted a familiar figure. "Riku?"

He turns. "Sorry, but no. I'm not Riku."

And he isn't. Yet he looks like him, a younger him anyway.

But there's something different about him... something that's not quite right.

And maybe it's something she can relate to.


	30. Profits

**I blame Ducktales. Which I haven't seen in years.**

**

* * *

**

**Profits **

It wasn't long after Scrooge had decided to take a Gummi Ship and embark on a business venture that he encountered flight trouble.

Which wouldn't be so surprising if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't even left the ground yet.

He gazed sternly at his greatnephews. "So you boys want to come with me to open a shop?"

"Please, Unca Scrooge. We've got plenty of experience in running a business."

"And what'll you do about munny?"

Huey held up a jar of coins. "We've been saving our allowances for almost a year."

"That's a lot when you put it all together!" Dewey chimed.

"And packing? Do you have that covered?"

Louie tapped his head. "Everything we need is right up here."

"Alright, I'll tell you what. You boys can tag along. And I'll even chip in the start-up expenses. But I expect twenty-five percent of the profits!"

"Ten!"

"Twenty."

"Fifteen. And we'll throw in a personal discount."

"Done!" Scrooge had a rare smile on his face, proud of his nephew's bargaining skills. They'd be fine hagglers someday, that's for sure.

As they buckled up in the cockpit, Scrooge craned his neck back to see them. "One more thing. Did you boys remember to get permission?"

"Uh..."

"BOYS! GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

The trio paled. "Hit the gas Unca Scrooge!"

* * *

**My final exams are coming up soon. So if I get lazy on updates, well now you know why.**


	31. Puppet Strings

**A sort of companion to "Replicas".** **I love Xion/Riku Replica so much, I even came up with a name for it: puppetshipping.**

**

* * *

**

Puppet Strings

The two figures stood in darkness, having no where else to go. They stood together, as they had no else to be with.

Riku Replica sighed. "I hate this," he mumbled. "Still, what else would you expect from the fate of a puppet?"

Xion nodded sadly, yet hope still shone in her eyes. "But at least we cut our strings."

A bitter laugh escaped the shadow of Riku. "Did we?"

**

* * *

**

Feed me. Review.


	32. Coward

**30 drabbles in before I finally write Romance. About time eh?**

**It's Mickey/Minnie. Try not to be too disappointed.**

**

* * *

**

Coward

Mickey sighed as he sealed the envelope, Pluto wagging his tail expectantly.

"Sorry boy, but I don't have time to play. Just make sure they get this."

Pluto nodded, letter in mouth as he did so.

Heading to his gummi ship, Mickey passed the door to the royal bedroom. Their bedroom.

A voice in his head told him to ignore it and just keep walking.

He should've listened.

Opening the door a crack, he allowed in a shaft of light that illuminated Minnie's sleeping face. Mickey burned the image in his brain; it'd be a while before he'd see it again.

He wasn't certain how long this journey would take, so he had no idea when he'd be back.

Or if he'd be back.

He imagined how it would go if he wasn't such a coward that he couldn't tell her this face to face. He'd tell her that for the sake of the world's he had to go out on this journey.

She'd smile and accept that this was something he had to do. But she'd be unable to hide the worry in her eyes. Worry for him.

And he'd reconsider his decision and possibly doom the worlds just so he wouldn't have to see that.

"Forgive me, Minnie. But I promise that for your sake I'll come back alive or die trying."

He closed the door. And didn't look back.

**

* * *

**

Feed me. Review.


	33. Aliens

**Aliens**

"Are you an alien?"

Kairi blinked. "What?"

"Everybody says you're from another world. Doesn't that make you an alien?"

She smiled at the skyblue-eyed boy. "Do you think I'm an alien?"

"I don't know. You don't LOOK like one. Hey, Riku! Do you think she's an alien?"

"Aliens? What, do you believe in Santa Claus too?"

"Yes."

The white haired boy rolled his eyes. "Santa Claus doesn't exist, stupid."

"Yes he does!"

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of laughter. "You guys are funny!" Composing herself, Kairi held out a hand. "My name's Kairi. What are yours?"

"I'm Riku. And this idiot is Sora."

"Hey!"

And thus the trio was formed.


	34. Paths to Darkness

**It's 3 am and I can't sleep. Again. So I thought I'd go ahead and update today's drabble early.**

**

* * *

**

Paths to Darkness

"What are you doing here?"

There was a time Riku would have been at least a little weirded out by a giant talking mouse. "I could ask you the same thing." But that time was long past.

The mouse smiled cheerfully. "I'm here of my own choice."

Riku muttered softly, "And I'm here because of the choices I made."


	35. Back Home

**Back Home**

She's sitting at the kitchen table. At first glance her appearance hasn't changed, but if he looks carefully he notices some wrinkles and gray hairs that weren't there before.

Sora clears his throat, wondering why he feels like a stranger in his own house. "I'm home."

He wonders when she got so fast. One moment she's staring at him in shock, and before he can blink she's wrapping him in a hug.

Returning the hug, Sora lets his eyes slide closed. It's been awhile since he felt this at peace.

Eventually she breaks the hug, wiping a few tears off her face. "There'll be time for explanations later. Right now I want you to go upstairs and take a bath. You're covered in filth."

Sora smiles. "I missed you, Mom."


	36. Out of Place

**Out of Place**

A familiar salty spray tickled Riku's face, accompanied by the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

Had the islands come back alright? Did they really not change?

He had to know.

A single turquoise eye was exposed as he raised the blindfold. It was only a moment before he let it drop back in place.

Everything was the same. So why did he feel so out of place?

* * *

**Riku's a wellspring of angst. Not that I'm complaining.**


	37. Third Wheel

… **I'm not late. You're just having a delayed reaction.**

**

* * *

**

Third Wheel

"–so do you want to come with us?"

Riku smirked. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

"What? Why?!"

His smirk widened. "Because, Sora, you're not supposed to drag your best friend along on a date with your girlfriend."

"It is NOT a date!"

Riku rolled his eyes. Sora was hopeless.


	38. Good Ol' Days

**Thank you, Master Professor, for the idea.**

**

* * *

**

Good Ol' Days

Pete sighed contentedly as he steered his old steamboat. "I missed ya baby." Smiling, he remembered all the good times he had with her.

Yes sir, those had been the good ol' days. Back when that brat hadn't been King and the castle had yet to be built. Back then, all he had needed was his boat and the wide open river…

When had that stopped being enough?


	39. Research

**Research**

RAAAAAAAR!

Belle looked up from the book she was skimming. That roar, could it be?... no, it was probably just another heartless. They were all over the bastion.

She sighed. So far her research had proved fruitless. But she couldn't take another moment of idly sitting around with the other girls.

"There must be something here that can help," she muttered. Reshelving the book, she took another one down.

A Princess of Heart she may be. But she refused to play the damsel in distress.


	40. Catch Up

**Catch Up**

Whether it was a simple foot race or a quest to save the world(s), Kairi was always left behind.

She wouldn't let that stop her from trying to catch up.


	41. Nagging

**Nagging**

"Did you remember to pack your toothbrush?"

"Yes, Daisy."

"And a clean change of underwear?"

"_Yes_, Daisy." The hint of irritation was not lost on her.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you!" she snapped. Calming down, she realized they had reached the Gummi Ship. "Well, goodbye Donald." Softly she added, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Daisy."

Daisy smiled at him. Relieved, Donald smiled back.

As he proceeded up the ramp, Daisy called out, "Oh, and don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

Donald failed to surpress an eyeroll. "Goodbye Daisy!"


	42. No Control

**No Control**

"_Roxas… you were never supposed to exist."_

Maybe not. But that doesn't change the fact that I do.

"_A nobody doesn't have the right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be."_

It's **my** life. Why do I have no say in it?


	43. Birthday Wish

**Birthday Wish**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sora blinked. "Okay, what's going on?"

Riku smiled, a pink party hat perched on his head. "Well, since you slept right through your last birthday-"

"-we decided to throw you a party of our own to make up for it," Kairi finished with glee. "Now blow out the candles and make your wish come true."

Grinning, Sora blew out the candles. _I wish that'll we'll always be together like this._

He didn't realize his wish had already been granted.


	44. Lilies

**Lilies**

_When he had first started courting her, Donald had made a habit of presenting her with lilies – her favorite flower. "A lily for the Daisy," he'd say with a smile on his face, almost like it was a joke._

Gazing at the garden's lilies, a small tear fell unnoticed down her cheek. It hadn't been funny then and it wasn't funny now.


	45. Something New

**Something New**

_Something old_

The two of them had been friends for as long as she can remember.

_Something new_

She wonders when her feelings for him changed.

_Something borrowed_

"Here's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back."

_Something blue_

Sora had the loveliest sky-blue eyes.


	46. Fairytale Rescue

**Fairytale Rescue**

"I saw Sora today."

Her face was kept carefully neutral.

"He asked to see you."

A spark of hope shone in her eyes for a second before it was swiftly masked.

"I told him no."

Unconciously clenching her fists, Kairi glared. A smirk alit Saix's face.

"What's wrong? Upset that your little knight isn't coming to save you?" Turning to leave, he made one final parting jab, "He won't be rescuing you anytime soon."

Making his exit, the princess was left all alone, locked up in her tower.


	47. The Talk

**The Talk**

Elaus leaned over to Ienzo, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the other apprentices. "Why do you think Master Ansem gathered us all here?"

Ienzo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he wants to find out who ate the last bar of sea salt ice cream."

Braig waved his hand in the air. "Guilty as charged."

Just then Ansem the Wise entered, ushering in a respectful silence. Taking in their faces, he cleared his throat. "Boys, I think it's time we had a talk about the birds and the bees…"


	48. Here

**Here: A What-If? Ending to Kingdom Hearts**

Ansem was defeated and the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Spotting Kairi out of the corner of his eye, Sora rushed over to her.

As he came to a stop in front of her, the ground beneath them rumbled. Slowly it begin to split apart, forming a gap between them.

Sora grabbed onto her hand. There wasn't much time. "Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you would." Their grips on each other were loosening. "But you don't have to." Closing her eyes, Kairi jumped across the gap.

Unprepared for her sudden momentum, Sora's body stumbled backwards, cushioning her fall. Catching her breath, Kairi gazed into his eyes. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

And everything went black.

* * *

Sora moaned as he came back to conciousness. "Ugh… my head…"

"Would you mind getting off me, Goofy?"

"Oops, sorry Donald."

Sitting up, Sora couldn't help but smile as he watched Goofy scramble off his friend.

A soft moan next to him captured his attention, alerting him to the fact that a very certain someone was lying right beside him. "Kairi."

Getting to his feet, Donald took in their surroundings. "Any idea where we are?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. But we're here." He held out his hand to help Kairi up. "And isn't that all that matters?"

Kairi smiled softly. "Yes, it is."

The road ahead of them was full of danger, with new enemies to face and greater challenges to overcome. What the future now held was uncertain.

But at least they would face it together.


	49. Nyctophobia

**Nyctophobia**

"Daddy? Daaddy!"

Riku groaned as he relucantly opened his eyes. "What is it?"

The child trembled. "I'm scared."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"The dark."

Sighing, Riku shot her a sympathic look. Well, as sympathic as he could get at three in the morning. "Alright, climb on in."

_Guess some things just run in the family._

**

* * *

**

Did I just use an OC? First an AU, now this… if I reach the final stage of "Fangirl Rabies" and add a Mary-Sue, just go ahead & shoot me.


	50. Send Off

**Ugh, I got bad bronchitis. Wouldn't be surprised if I started coughing up pieces of lung.**

**

* * *

**

Send-Off

"…and if you get hurt I want to hear about it right away, even if it's just a scratch."

"Yes, Daisy."

"Now be a good boy while I'm gone, Maxie."

"I will, Dad."

Sora smiled as he watched his friends with their loved ones. The smile fell when he realized there was nobody to see him off.

_Riku… Kairi…_

"Thank you, Sora, for all that you've done."

Barely paying attention, Sora replied, "You're welcome."

Minnie's eyes crinkled. "Is everything alright?"

Turning his eyes away from his companions' goodbyes, he pasted on a cheesy smile. "Everything's fin-"

He was cut off as she drew him into a hug. "Don't worry," she soothed. "You'll find them."

Though it was small, a geniune smile graced his face.


	51. The Seventh Apprentice

**The Seventh Apprentice**

Riku never knew his father. To him that's just a fact of life.

* * *

DiZ keeps his distance from Riku, trying not to let himself grow attached to the boy. He doesn't realize he's already failed at that.

* * *

According to DiZ, Nobodies cannot feel emotions. But after interacting with Namine, Riku's not so sure.

It's one thing they don't see eye to eye on.

* * *

Pulling the hood over his face, Riku tries to hide the evidence of what he's done.

It's hopeless, he knows. But DiZ worked hard to ensure he wouldn't give into darkness. Having done so, Riku can't help but feel he let him down.

* * *

Faced with Xehanort's likeness, DiZ laughs at the reminder of his greatest failure. "It's an honor to meet you _Ansem_."

Beneath that mocking vistage, though, lies a deeper shame.

His former apprentices chose their own fate. But Riku was an innocent. The fault for the boy's condition is nobody's but his own.

* * *

"You're free to go."

Despite his surprise, Riku's voice remains steady. "Go?"

"Yes. There is nothing left to teach you."

DiZ taught him better than he knew, Riku's face betraying none of his emotions.

* * *

Riku reached out to stop the king. "His heart's decided. We can't change that."

For the first time Riku looks up and meets _both_ of Ansem's eyes.

Ansem stares back into the eyes of his hated enemy's facsimile. Yet though the eyes look nothing like his, Riku's somehow made them his own.

They hold each other's gaze for but a moment, Xemnas arriving soon after.

But so much passed between them unspoken. An understanding between father and son.

**

* * *

**

I started writing this collection simply because I wanted to prove I could. I was tired of doubting myself, and felt that if I could do this I could do anything. "Theraphy on the cheap" you might say.

**So that's how this whole crazy project got started. But's your support that's kept it going.**

**Thank you. All of you.**


	52. A Dilemna

**A Dilemna**

"So you finally worked up the guts to propose, eh?"

Sora nodded bashfully as Riku thumped him on the back. "Congratulations!"

Goofy chuckled. "Gawrsh, I can't wait for the wedding. So, who's going to be the best man?"

A smirk made its way onto Donald's face. "Yeah, which of us are you going to pick?"

Sora sweatdropped as three faces stared up at him expectantly. "Um…"


	53. Seeds of Doubt

**Seeds of Doubt**

"You're so certain that this Sora cares for you. Is he even looking for you?"

"Of course he is! He's my friend!" But Riku's voice sounds less sure than before.

Maleficient smirked. _The seeds of doubt have been planted. Now to sit back and watch them grow._


	54. Those who sit and watch

**Those who sit and watch**

"How do you do it?"

The whispered plea broke Minnie's concentration on her sewing. "Do what?"

Kairi bit her lip. "How can you be so content to just sit on the sidelines?"

Minnie knew that wasn't the question she wanted to ask. And she knew the answer she needed to hear. "Because I'm not just sitting around doing nothing. Right now the King is gone. And in the King's absence, someone needs to keep this place running."

She smiled softly. "We might not be out on the battlefield, but what we're doing is just as important. We look after everything they're fighting for."


	55. Shoes

**Shoes**

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Sorry, but you lost the bet. And we agreed to these terms."

Sora glared at the shoes (colored an obnoxious mustard yellow of all things!) in front of him. "I still think you cheated."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over it. It's just for one day, and then it will all be over."

"I guess so," Sora absently replied, busy grimancing as he pulled on the would-be clown shoes.

"But the blackmail will last for years to come," Riku added on as he whipped out a camera he had hidden behind his back. Smirking, he snapped a picture of Sora's misery.

"Riku!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down, I was only kidding. Probably. Maybe."

Sora groaned as he clomped off into the distance, wincing at the noise his footsteps made. And was it just him or did the ground seem to be shaking?

_Still can't believe Riku's making me wear these stupid, UGLY-_

"Wow, Sora. I like your shoes."

Sora paused in his mental rant. "You do, Kairi?"

"Yeah, they're cool. And they look great on you."

…_huh. Maybe these shoes weren't so bad after all._


	56. Action Figures

**Action Figures**

"Yes! They are finished!"

Pinocchio came running in at his father's cry. "What is it Father? What's wrong?"

Geppetto laughed, though not unkindly."Nothing's wrong, my boy. I just completed work on my latest toys." He winked mischievously. "Want to take a peek at them?"

His son nodded eagerly. "Oh boy would I!"

"Alright then," Geppetto said, stepping aside so Pinocchio could see what was behind him.

Pinocchio grinned as he saw what his father had been working so hard on. "Wow."

Smiling back up at him were the wooden likenesses of Sora, Donald and Goofy.


	57. Goin' Nowhere

**Edit: Added a few lines to clarify things.**

**

* * *

**

Goin' Nowhere

"_Where did I think I could go?" ~Roxas_

In his life, the Organization had given him little choices. Living in nothingness, he literally had nowhere to go.

Now he had anywhere he could go. And so it was he had nowhere to go.

Ultimately, nothing had changed. And yet,_ nothing _had changed.

Afterall, he had changed. And wasn't he nothing?


	58. Fashion

**Seeing as how yesterday's drabble wasn't apparently my most coherent, I went back and made some minor edits. Hopefully it's much clearer now.**

**

* * *

**

Fashion

"Your mission today is to eliminate that Organization imposter."

Roxas blinked in confusion. "Um, question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are we going after a guy who's simply wearing the same outfit as us?"

Saix gave a cold glare. "We take our fashion very seriously around here."

Out of nowhere Riku appeared, licking a seasalt ice cream. "You're just jealous that I have more fangirls."


	59. Snow

**Snow**

The snow began to fall again. Xion shivered, her trenchcoat offering little protection.

_If I don't exist, then how can I feel cold?_


	60. Drawing on Walls

**Drawing on Walls**

"Sora, what are you doing?"

Dropping the rock, Sora tried not to look guilty. "Nothing," he lied unconvincingly.

Kairi glanced over his shoulder at his cave drawing. "Drawing on the walls?" He nodded shamefacedly.

It seemed an eternity to Sora before she spoke again. "I always wanted to do that too." Smiling, she picked up a rock and started a sketch of her own.

He knew then he could always be himself around Kairi.


	61. Fish People Are Crazy!

**Fish People Are Crazy!**

Donald sat down in the Gummi Ship's oversized pilot chair. "So where do we head next?"

"Gawrsh, I think it's time we go back to Atlantica."

"Again?" Donald leaned back in his chair with a moan.

Goofy was puzzled. "But Donald, I thought you liked Ariel and her friends."

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just that they've become…" He searched for a way to put it gently, "…obsessed." Here he gave a weary groan. "There's only so much singing I can take!"

"I guess you've got a point. Still, don't you think it'd be mean if you didn't show up?"

Donald glanced over at their friend. "Sora, why haven't you said anything?"

In a raspy whisper Sora replied, "I still have a sore throat from last time."

**

* * *

**

Remember back in KH1, when Altantica was actually _**fun**_**? Or least, more than just a mini-game? Also I had a hard time coming up with a title for this one, hence the random one I settled on.**


	62. Boredom

**Boredom**

The sound of a sigh broke the otherwise quiet morning in Disney Castle. Ever since this whole mess began, Daisy's life had become noticably less hectic.

There were no more prank-pulling nephews around. No more deceptively dim-witted captains of the guard. No more tempermental boyfriends who drove her insane.

She wondered when they'd all be back.

Sighing again, she turned away from the window. Perhaps there were some castle floors that needed cleaning, and some all too eager brooms that needed overseeing.


	63. Pursuit

**I'm happy! :-)**

**

* * *

**

Pursuit

Jack _(Captain!)_ Sparrow was currently running for his life. Not faltering in his step, he risked a glance over his shoulder at his pursuers.

"Where's that blasted Keyblade when you need it?!"


	64. Tainted

**Tainted**

It was inevitable, really, Namine mused as she stared at the hem of her dress. Given how often she worked with art materials, smudging pencil lead on her dress was bound to happen eventually.

The stain could be washed out easily enough. But would that be enough to cover up that it had once been there?


	65. Writing Home

**Finally saw The Princess & the Frog. And it's the best Disney movie in **_**years**_**! It doesn't hurt that it also has Keith Davids.**

**

* * *

**

Writing Home

The letters arrive infrequently, popping up in the oddest of places. One appeared in between the pages of a book, right where she left off. Another turned up in the kitchen, and nearly became an ingredient in Chef's stew.

They contain little in the way of information. Often they don't even take up a full page, written in what little time there was to spare.

Yet unsaid is all that Minnie needs to know. The proof that wherever he is he's alright, and that she is not forgotten. The letters, after all, are addressed to her.

**

* * *

**

And now I'm off to search for Princess and the Frog fanfiction. This could be the beginning of a beautiful obsession.


	66. Unheard Cries

**Unheard Cries**

Fading in and out of conciousness, Kairi was dimly aware of Sora and Riku fighting.

But it wasn't like the usual spars they had for fun. This time was serious. This time was real.

"Stop it, both of you!" she cried.

They couldn't hear her. And she wasn't certain they would have listened if they did.

**

* * *

**

Okay, just to clear up any confusion there may be, this is supposed to be a Kairi POV from when she's stuck inside Sora.


	67. Flying Lessons

****

**As of yesterday, this collection just broke 10000 words. And that means… FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!**

* * *

**Flying Lessons**

"Now you close your eyes and, well, just believe"

Nodding, Kairi did as she was told. When she reopened her eyes, the ground was a few feet lower than before.

"Look Sora! I'm flying! _I'm flying!"_

"Big deal," Riku said as he divebombed the two of them.

The initial look of surprise on Sora's face mrophed into a grin. "You do realize this means war!" Whipping out his keyblade, Sora flew after him.

Giggling, Kairi flew up, waiting for one of them to pass near her. When Riku did, she struck.

"H-hey. Stop that!" Riku tried to fight a fit of laughter as she tickled him.

Sora flew over to them. "Good work, Kairi."

Her only response was an evil grin in his direction. His eyes widened. "Oh no you don't!"

Fleeing as fast as he could, Kairi followed in hot pursuit. "C'mon Sora, get back here!"

**

* * *

**

By the way, anyone who reviews gets an extra cookie!


	68. Gospel Truth

**Gospel Truth**

Ariel read over Sebastian's latest masterpice, _Ballad of the Keyblade_. "Oh, Sebastian, it's beautiful! Wherever did you get the idea?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. It came about because, uh…" He trailed off, brow furrowing in thought. "Hmm… where _did_ I get this idea from?"

* * *

Up on Mount Olympus, one of the Muses shook her head at her sister's antics. "You know we're not supposed to interfere with other worlds."

"Hush now, honey. You know it's time someone showed that kid some real appreciation."


	69. Graduation

**Just read NY Times "When Fear Turns Graphic" in English class. So much for eating lunch. **_**Ever**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Graduation

"..and so it is my highest honor to bestow upon you the title of True Hero." Phil held out their newly minted Hero Licenses.

Sora stared at them for a moment. Then with a smile, he shook his head. "Thanks, but we don't need those anymore. They're not what being a true hero is all about."

Phil gaped at him. "What are ya, crazy?"

**

* * *

**

And now I'm off to watch Disney movies that warm the heart, which I'm in desperate need of. Or at least I would, if I wasn't still in school.


	70. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

"Do you want to know why the Heartless keep coming back?"

Beast growled. "Who's there?"

The voice ignored him. "It's because you've gone soft. You haven't the strength to drive them away."

"Show yourself!"

"Very well." Out of the shadows stepped a hooded figure. Once revealed, Beast leapt for him.

And met only empty air.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, _Beast_." The oily voice floated out from behind him. "I hope we get the chance to chat again soon."

With that the mysterious man left. But his words lingered behind.

_Soft…_

Beast snarled.


	71. Worth Fighting For

**This will make slightly more sense if you've seen KH2's secret ending.**

**

* * *

**

Worth Fighting For

The Keyblades were scattered about in the odd shape of an X. Sora was unsure why such a simple thing unsettled him.

He was eerily reminded of a graveyard, but not in the conventional sense. This was a graveyard for hopes and dreams. Of the things people would die fighting for.

Shuddering, Sora glanced down at the keyblade in his hand. Just what was _he _fighting for?

**

* * *

**

Did I just do an angsty Sora? Watch out Riku, looks like you've got some competition.


	72. Dancing

**Dancing**

"Would you care to dance?"

Kairi was met with the odd sight of Sora in a tuxedo. Not that he didn't look good in it. "I'd love to."

_forward left_

Nervous at first, the two of them paid careful attention to their footing lest they bump into the other dancers.

_forward right_

Getting into the rhythm, they slowly relaxed.

_slide together_

Eyes met.

_step back_

And surroundings melted away.

Lost in their own world, they failed to notice when the dying music and departing crowds signaled the end of the ball.


	73. Ode to 13

**Ode to 13**

Organization XIII

A collection of elite Nobodies

Doomed to fade back to the abyss

From whence we came

Having given up everything

Down to our very name

United under the singular goal

Of re-obtaining our hearts

But our plots against each other

Drove us all apart

**

* * *

**

Off to do a mountain of homework. *whips out shovel*


	74. Same as Always

**Same as Always**

Not long after defeating Demyx, Donald and Goofy had been seperated from their friend by a wall of Heartless. Frantically, they had fought as swiftly as they could to get back to him.

Turns out they needn't have worried. Sora took down the Heartless army surrounding him without breaking a sweat.

They watched as he stood there with his back to him, surveying the empty battlefield. "Gawrsh, Sora sure has come a long way since we met him."

"Yeah, he has." _It's as if he doesn't need us to look out for him anymore._ With that thought, Donald had never felt more useless in his life.

Turning around, Sora shot them his tradmark stupid grin. "Hey guys!"

Donald couldn't help but smile back. _And yet he's the same as always._


	75. Oathkeeper

**Oathkeeper**

Riku smiled, admiring his finished handiwork. Kairi's charm was broken no more; he was just lucky the shells had merely fallen off, not shattered.

He glanced over at the unmoving figure on the bed. Getting up, he shyly slipped the charm back into her pocket. _Whatever's happened to you, Kairi, I'll fix it. _

_I'll always protect you._


	76. Trapped

**Trapped**

Soon, they'd be able to set out on the raft and leave this island behind. As far as he was concerned, it couldn't be soon enough.

And then they'd be freed. Freed of everything that tied them to this place.

Except, that is, for each other.

* * *

**YES! As of last chapter my hit count has exceeded my word count! Cake served with seasalt ice cream for all!**

**And as of this chapter I'm 3/4 of the way done. Since I'm not counting the bonus drabble, that means this fic will end on 101 (in case I never made that clear).**


	77. Odd Bedfellows

**May I just say that I can't wait for Birth by Sleep to come out here in the U.S.? Whenever that will be.**

**

* * *

**

Odd Bedfellows

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt."

_Belle...?_ No... the person in front of him was a brunette, but it wasn't Belle.

"Why... Why did you... you come here? I came to fight for Belle." The Beast pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain it took to do so. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

There was a soft clatter, and then the boy walked over to him, wooden sword in hand. "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." The boy smiled. "Looks like we've got something in common."

Snorting, the Beast continued in the direction of the bastion. When he moved forward too sharply, he couldn't help but let out a low hiss.

Not low enough for the boy to miss, however. His eyes filled with concern before brightening. "Wait, I've got an idea. Cure!"

A green light accompanied by the soft chime of bells surrounded him briefly, fading as quickly as it came. Blinking, Beast realized that it didn't hurt to move anymore.

"Phew. At least I can still do that." His face was distinctly flushed though, as if it had taken a lot out of him.

Wiping his sweat-mopped brow, the boy set off for the bastion. Glancing back, his obvious discomfort was set off by a cheerful grin. "Aren't you coming?"

Beast gave a noncommittal grunt. But followed nonetheless.

"By the way, my name's Sora."

"...Beast."


	78. One at a time

**One at a time**

"So Jiminy, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much. I was just about to rewrite the chronicles of our first adventure."

"What?!" It took a moment for Donald to calm down enough to say, "But- how do you plan to do that?"

Jiminy smiled. "Simple. I'll start at the beginning. And work my way on from there."


	79. Ice Cream

**Carl Barks would hate me for this, I just know it. But Master Professor is to blame for this idea, not me.**

**

* * *

**

Ice Cream

Young Scrooge McDuck stared at what was once his favorite ice cream place, now boarded up. "Where… where will I buy seasalt ice cream now?" Silently, a small tear slipped down his cheek.

_Someday I'm gonna be rich. And then I can buy all the ice cream I'll ever need._

**

* * *

**

All my favorite ice cream parlors have gone out of business, one by one. You'd think living in a desert would make business lucrative, but nooooo.


	80. The Conversation that Never Was

**The Conversation that Never Was**

"_You know, I was never considered one of them either."_

_The dark-haired girl stares at the blonde seated opposite her. "But you wanted to be, didn't you?"_

_Silence._

"_Why? You know what they're like."_

_Voice barely above a whisper, she answers, "Because it would be someplace to belong."_

_The other Nobody's eyes soften in understanding. It is a while before she speaks again. "Wouldn't it be great if we could form our own Organization? One of friends?"_

"…_I'd like-"_ would have liked _"-that very much."_


	81. Unafraid

**Unafraid**

"_Aren't you afraid of what I'm going to do to your friend, princess?" Her title is mockingly emphasized._

"_No." It is said softly, yet there's a steely determination lurking just below the surface._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I know what Sora's like, and I'm beginning to understand what you're like. And I don't think you'd have it in you to hurt him."_

Gazing into sky-blue eyes, Axel silently cursed her. She just had to be right.


	82. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?"

"It's gone!"

Goofy looked concernedly at Sora, who had paled at hearing the chipmunk's news. "Is something wrong, Sora?"

"It's nothing really. Just… for some reason I was reminded of the night I first woke up in Traverse Town." The next part is said quietly. "The night I found out my islands had been destroyed."

Donald breathed a soft "oh." Now typically he wasn't one for comforting, but nothing they ever did together could be classified as typical. "Don't worry. We'll find Twilight Town, and when we do you'll see it's safe and sound as always."

"And that means that Hayner, Pence, and Olette are okay too," Goofy finished.

"Exactly!" Donald punctuated with a nod.

Their friend smiled. "Yeah, you guys are right."

Somehow Donald managed to smirk with his oversized bill. "You bet we are."


	83. Royal Honeymoon

**Royal Honeymoon**

Mickey stared at the sight before him. His newly married wife, Minnie, was floating on a bed in the lake that was now their chambers. He didn't know for certain _how_ that happened, but the likely culprits were the enchanted brooms that had been a wedding gift from Yen Sid. A conclusion supported by the fact that they were _still_ dumping water.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a memorable honeymoon.

Minnie glanced fearfully at him. "Please, Mickey, stop them!"

"Stop them?" Mickey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You know, I never did figure out how to do that."


	84. Unintended Consequences

**Unintended Consequences**

When part of Xaldin's plan had required that he reveal himself to the Beast, he hadn't banked on the fact that there might be unintended consequences.

Such as being subjected to a musical number of household objects.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be! Our! GUEST!"

He banged his head against the dining room table. Perhaps he should have stuck to stealth.

**

* * *

**

Going to go take the test for my driver's permit. Wish me luck!


	85. Childish Wonder

**Childish Wonder**

"Ugh…" Rubbing his head, Riku sat up. His eyes widened as he took in the surroundings.

He had no clue where he was. But it definitely wasn't the islands.

Smiling, he stood up and set off in a random direction, not caring where it took him.

Later on there would be anger, anger that would nearly consume him. And sorrows either caused or felt by him.

But for now, there was only childlike delight at the chance to explore another world.

**

* * *

**

Riku can be a versatile character. He's the swiss army knife of KH fanfiction.


	86. Pain

**Pain**

Xion's expression became pained as she faced down her friend. Or perhaps former friend, now.

_Axel, I know it hurts now. But when I'm gone… you won't even miss me._


	87. Gummi Ties

**Gummi Ties**

"These things are amazing. But what to call them…?"

"Gummi Blocks!"

Chip focused his gaze on his brother. "Why _that_?"

Dale brightened. "Because they stick together, like gummi candies on a hot summer's day."

Or like true friends, through thick and thin.


	88. Belong

**Belong**

Through Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine smiled at each other. Finally they found where they belonged.

And who they belonged with.


	89. Changed

**Changed**

It's over. Finally, it's all over.

And everything's changed.

Riku has. And so has she.

_Almost _everything.

But Sora hasn't changed.

And she's no longer sure how she feels about that.


	90. No Going Home

**No Going Home**

"_No matter what happens, I can always come back here. Right?" ~Kairi_

* * *

"But what happened to my home? My island? Riku… Kairi…"

"You know what? I really don't know."

Sora heard the unsaid _But I have a pretty good guess._ And he had an idea of what that guess would be.

_Gone…_

There was a pang in his chest not entirely his own.


	91. Stand Back

**Stand Back**

When this quest began, I wanted, no _needed _to be the hero.

But all I became was a fool who nearly destroyed everything he cared about.

So this time I'll stand back and let Sora do what he does best: save the day.

For if all my actions bring is harm to my friends, then how is that better than doing nothing at all?


	92. Stowaways

**10…**

**

* * *

**

Stowaways

Through the streets of Traverse Town, three ducklings race frantically to the entrance,

"Come on!" one of them calls, "We have to get abroad the ship before the king does!"

"What do you think he'll do if he finds out we snuck abroad his Gummi Ship?"

"Nothing, compared to what Unca Donald will do if we don't hurry back!"

Tearing around the corner, the boys arrive, panting, at the spot where the Gummi Ship is parked.

Or rather, _was._


	93. Happy Ending

**9…**

**

* * *

**

Happy Ending

It's a small house sitting atop a hill. Inside, there's not much in the way of decoration.

But of the few mementoes lining the mantlepiece, a charm and a letter stand separate from them all.

A happy ending isn't unattainable; they're living proof of that. For the house, though small, overflows with love, vacant spaces filled by friends.


	94. Tribute

**8…**

**

* * *

**

Tribute

It was past midnight as they silently rowed out to the island. They had agreed to it would be only fitting to do it there, where everything all began.

Gently Kairi placed a paper candlelit boat in the water. As it set out to sea, she clasped her hands together and prayed.

Sora gazed out into the waves, somberly watching the light reflect off water.

Riku's expression was nearly placid, save for his eyes.

Together, they remembered those they had known. And lost.


	95. Copyright Infringement

**Copyright Infringement**

"Perhaps you could tell me your true name?"

Riku pulled back his hood. "It's Ansem."

DiZ laughed maniacally. "It's an honor, _Ansem_!"

Once he'd composed himself, he gave Riku a stern glare. "By the way, I've had the name copyrighted. So now you have to pay me two quarters every time you use it."

"…why didn't I see this coming?" Riku muttered, pulling the money out of his pocket.

DiZ got an unholy grin. "Because you're not Ansem the Wise."


	96. Companion Piece

****

6...

****

* * *

********

Companion Piece

Tapping his pencil on the paper, Sora read over what he had written so far:

_Thoughts turn to you wherever I go._

_I remembered your smile often_

_as I fought to see you again._

_Now I will step forward and ask a wish._

Sora gazed out his window, reading the sky for the words he wanted to say.

_All I can say:_

_embarking on a new journey would not be hard_

_if you're by my side._

_One of seven you may be_

_but you're the only princess_

_that my eyes can ever see._


	97. Throwaway

**5...**

* * *

**Throwaway**

For as long as he could remember, Riku had always excelled at whatever he did. Rarely did he even have to make an effort to do so.

But if everything comes easy to you, then what is the value in having _anything_?

Perhaps that is why he did not hesitate in throwing it all away.


	98. Where the Heart Is

**4…**

**

* * *

**

**Where the Heart Is**

"Kairi, do you ever think about back to Hollo- I mean, Radiant Garden?"

"Sure. It would be nice to visit there again."

Sora shook his head. "I meant going back there to stay."

"Oh. No, I don't. Why do you ask? Are you trying to get rid of me?" she teased.

Sora blushed. "O-of course not!" He glanced down at his feet. Addressing his shoes, he continued, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay here."

There was a long silence before Kairi spoke again. "Remember after you defeated Xehanort, how the worlds were restored along with everybody who belonged with them?"

Sora nodded slowly, not understanding what she was driving at.

"I was returned here, not there." She clasped his hands in her own. "These islands are a part of me just as they are of you. This is where my heart is."


	99. Hatred

**3...**

**

* * *

**********

Hatred

Riku hates Xehanort. He does.

He hates how he used him. How he tried to hurt Kairi. How he _succeeded _in hurting Sora.

But what he hates most of all is how easily he gave in. To him and the darkness inside himself.

So he tells himself he hates Xehanort, scared of what will happen if he doesn't.


	100. Riku's Vow

**2…**

**

* * *

**

Riku's Vow

In light of everything that's happened, I've come to a decision.

I'm going to do my best to be happy. Whether I deserve to be or not.

I'll laugh with my friends, making up for when I wasn't there.

I'll spend time with my family, wondering how I so easily cast them aside.

I'll smile, imagining the look on Xehanort's face as I do so.

I can't dwell in dark thoughts forever.

So I'll be happy, surrounded by the people I've come to care about. And anyone else I ever decide to love.

**

* * *

**

1…


	101. Coda

**Blast-off.**

* * *

**Coda**

Yawning, Kairi glanced at the clock. Seven a.m. She had stayed up all night.

"It was worth it, though" she whispered as she checked over her newly completed poem. The poem she had poured her heart into.

Satisfied with it, she grabbed an empty bottle off her shelf, rolling up the paper so it would fit inside.

* * *

_A lone heart may be weak. But what if it's not alone? For the hearts of the kingdoms bring together Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

Through her words, Kairi had unknowingly captured the feelings of the people who Sora had met in his travels. Those whose hearts had been touched by his.

Thoughts turning to him, their hearts resonated together, granting the words power.

A strange glow lit up the waters off Destiny Islands. In a flash of light, the bottle disappeared.

* * *

_Destinies connected, threads tied by fate. Bonds traveled along to their source._

* * *

The bottle reappeared in the dark waters of a beach at eternal dusk. Waves carried it to shore, where two boys sat far from home.

Opening it up, Sora read the letter aloud. The final key, his heart, unlocked the doorway home.

* * *

_The light of friendship can pierce even the deepest darkness. And that light will always lead you home._

* * *

Sora reached into his pocket for the charm. Fingers brushed the letter he'd tucked away there, mercifully still dry. "We're back."

"You're home."

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

_It all began with a letter. And so it shall end as well._

* * *

**Well, folks I guess that's it. It's been a fun ride, but this little journey has come to an end. **_***tips top hat***_

**To my faithful reviewers (la-la-la-45, surxi25, Nadrixam, Master Professor, Of Naught, NinjaSheik, Trilies, Herooftimes, kawaiikittey, 11xNaNx11, talkstoangels77, RisingWinter, Umbraen, superstarultra, xXxKixixXx, Jellicle-Wishes, kikofreako, Keys2theKingdom, The Seventh Horcrux, UnVeRsEd, Himig, plainwhitelie, havocknight7134, TwilightOfDawn, KH_FLUTE, Jackie, chibixbabe, Randomosity, and Himawarichild), **

**To everyone who took the time to read this, **

**And to anyone who will read this: **

**Thank you. **

_***bows and exits***_

_***lights flicker off***_


	102. BONUS: Beach

**5 months… has it really been that long?**

**When I originally finished this drabble collection, I had no intention of writing any more KH material (sorry to disappoint). I thought I'd spent all my inspiration in that department. But it turns out I had at least one more in me. So I decided to upload it in honor of the new school year and all the demons I've conquered with it.**

**Though I don't know how many people still watch this… oh well.**

**

* * *

**

Beach

He heaved a companionable sigh as his friends did the same next to him. Though it had taken a lot of work, together they had finally made it to the beach.

Now to sit back and soak up the sun.


	103. BONUS: History

**Yeah, I lied. Again. Honestly, this will be the last time I revive this fic. A second coming is enough for anyone.**

**But as to why I'm reviving this… I was accepted into the college of my choice, a college considered on par with _Stanford_. I think it had a lot to do with my application essay… which was about this fanfic and the hard work and effort that went into it.**

**I promised myself that if I got in, I'd write this as thanks… **

**And happy one-year anniversary! I'm only a little over a month late.**

* * *

**History**

A mountain's worth of stories spring up about him, the legends built around the Keyblade warrior told and retold through the ages.

But scant few of them factor in his companion's roles, their parts in the tale neglected.

Fewer still remember the faces encountered on his journey. Their stories stagnate and decay, reduced to little more than postscripts and footnotes.

History may have forgotten them, abandoned them to the ravages of time. Still they were there, playing an important part in the story. His story.

A true hero's defined by his achievements, remembered for his triumphs. But none of that would be possible without the people met along the way.

**

* * *

**

P.S. Birth by Sleep was AWESOME!


End file.
